Sex Accident
by PrxJeon
Summary: Chapter 2 Updated! NC MARKJIN / Chapter 1 NC HAEHYUK / HAEHYUK AND MARKJIN / 3shot / NC17 1 / YAOI. Niat Hyukjae untuk 'mengerjai' sahabatnya, Jinyoung justru berimbas juga pada dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

_**SEX ACCIDENT**_

 _Cast = Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung_

 _Pair = Haehyuk Super Junior and Markjin GOT7_

 _Rate = M_

 _Genre = boyslove, Mature scene, a bit romance maybe?_

 _Summary = I don't know what happen.. but it is because of my fault_

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 _ **Fanfiction by KPOPfics**_

.

.

.

.

"Hey Hyuk!" Jinyoung membawakan nampan berisi makan siangnya dan duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk yang asik bermain _smartphone_ nya.

"Kau tak membawakan untukku juga?" Eunhyuk merengut kesal.

"Ambillah punyamu sendiri. Manja" Jinyoung mencibir Eunhyuk dan mulai memakan nasi yang berada di nampannya.

"kau saja yang tak mau membawakan" balas Eunhyuk, ia pun memasukkan smartphone nya ke saku dan mengantri untuk membeli makan siang.

Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung adalah dua mahasiswa yang sekarang berada di semester dua _Universitas Seoul_ , mereka memang dikatakan sebagai dua sahabat bagai lem dan perangko yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Eunhyuk berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki perusahaan minyak terkenal, sementara Jinyoung adalah anak dari perusahaan lokomotif di Korea. Merek berdua masih _single_ namun mereka tak peduli akan hal itu.

"hey kau tau, anak yang minggu lalu kita temui?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ia sedikit merendahkan volume suaranya.

"anak? Anak yang mana?" tanya Jinyoung tak paham.

"Itu lho, Mark dan Donghae" bisik Eunhyuk. Jinyoung manggut-manggut tanda bahwa ia paham sekarang.

"Oh, minggu lalu saat insiden aneh mu itu kan? Ah you brat, dasar penipu" Jinyoung menjitak kecil kepala Eunhyuk.

"aish mianhee, itu adalah taktik Jinyoungie~ apa kau tak paham?" bela Eunhyuk.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung mengetahui Mark dan Donghae karena sebuah insiden, well insiden yang entahlah bagaimana kita menyebutnya.

. 

_**Flashback ON -**_

Malam itu Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung memutuskan untuk pergi bersama ke sebuah club. Untuk merefreshkan pikiran, begitulah kata Eunhyuk saat ditanyai Jinyoung.

"kau membuang waktu ku hanya untuk menemanimu minum Hyuk" ucap Jinyoung ketus. Bagaimana tidak, ia sedang asik menonton drama kesukaannya namun tiba-tiba di sms Eunhyuk bahwa ia akan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke club.

"Aish mianhee Jinyoungie~ aku bosan dan aku butuh mengistirahatkan otakku dari kuliah selama ini" rengek Eunhyuk.

"dan bukannya kau selalu berkata hal yang sama setiap hari nya eoh?" balas Jinyoung.

"Aish, sudahlah setir saja yang benar. Lagipula kenapa sih kau tak suka club?"

"aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu ku untuk menonton drama kesayanganku Hyuk-ah"

" _Cheesy_ "

"Thanks. Dan kita sudah sampai sekarang, ayo turun"

Mereka memarkirkan mobilnya dan menunjukkan kartu identitas pada bodyguard yang sudah berdiri disana. Setelah melihat kartu identitas tersebut, sang bodyguard pun menyingkir agar Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung bisa masuk.

Suasana hiruk pikuk dan bau alkohol yang menyengat datang memasuki indra penciuman mereka. Manusia-manusia itu asik bergoyang mengikuti irama beat dari sang DJ, tak jarang penari _striptease_ juga dihadirkan. Benar-benar malam yang menggairahkan.

"Kita mau duduk dimana" tanya Jinyoung. Eunhyuk segera menunjuk sofa di pojok yang tak terlalu dekat dengan dance floor. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, mereka pun bergegas ke sofa tersebut.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" seorang pelayan dengan pakaian terbilang cukup seksi itu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"apapun asalkan jangan alkohol. Lemon tea saja, kau menyediakan bukan?" tanya Jinyoung. Pelayan itu mengangguk dan menulis pesanan Jinyoung.

"Kau Hyuk?" tanya Jinyoung pada Eunhyuk.

"kurasa aku mau _Gin_ saja. Pesan satu botol dan es nya juga." Pesan Eunhyuk.

"apa anda tak mau memesan lainnya tuan?"

"Ani"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan meja Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung.

"kau tak menari?" tanya Jinyoung.

"sudah kubilang, aku hanya butuh mengistirahatkan pikiranku"

"Mengistirahatkan pikiran di tempat seramai ini? Lucu sekali"

Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung adalah dua orang dengan berkepribadian bertolak belakang. Jika Eunhyuk suka kegiatan A maka Jinyoung akan suka kegiatan B. Begitulah mereka

"silahkan pesanan anda tuan" pelayan itu datang membawakan segelas lemon tea dan gin pesanan Eunhyuk.

Namun ucapan sekali lagi hanya ucapan. Perkataan Eunhyuk yang mengatakan bahwa ia hanya akan minum dan tidak menari pun kini hanya kenangan. Lihatlah sekarang, ia sibuk menari di dance floor seperti orang gila –menurut Jinyoung- dan ia juga menarik baju Jinyoung untuk ikut menari bersamanya.

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka menari" ucap Jinyoung setengah berteriak mengingat suasana club yang berisik.

"sebentar saja Jinyoungieee~ ayooo"

"Andwaeyooo! Ayo kita pulang, kau itu sangat menyusahkan jika sedang mabuk kau tau? Katamu kau hanya akan mengistirahatkan pikiran dan tidak menari. Idiot!" umpat Jinyoung yang berusaha menarik Eunhyuk menjauh dari dance floor.

"aiih baby Youngiee, siapa yang bilang aku tidak akan menari? Aku hanya hik- berkata kalau aku hik- mengistirahatkan pikiran baby Youngiee"

"berhenti memanggilku _baby_ , itu menjijikkan"

Sementara Jinyoung berusaha menarik Eunhyuk, dua pemuda yang duduk di dekat bar menatap intens ke arah mereka. Yang satu bersurai merah dan satu lagi bersurai dark brown.

"kau mau kesana?" tanya salah satu pemuda bersurai dark brown.

"boleh saja" jawab temannya yang berambut merah.

Mereka pun mendekati Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung.

"hey, ada apa denganmu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Anoo, bisa tolong bantu aku mengangkatnya? Dia mabuk sekarang" ucap Jinyoung gugup. Bagaiman tidak? Pemuda berambut merah itu terus menatapnya intens.

"oh oke. _Come on_ Mark"

"oke"

Mereka membantu Jinyoung untuk mengangkat Eunhyuk kembali ke mobil. Eunhyuk yang masih setengah sadar hanya menatap dua pemuda asing itu.

"Thanks" ucap Jinyoung.

"You're welcome. Siapa namamu dan temanmu?"

"Aku Jinyoung, dan dia Eunhyuk. Dia memang biasa menyusahkan jadi harap maklum dan mohon maaf" Jinyoung membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Gwenchana. Kenalkan aku Donghae, dan dia Mark" ucap pemuda bernama Donghae itu.

"Baiklah aku akan mengingat kebaikan kalian dan nama kalian. Surai dark brown adalah Donghae, dan surai merah adalah Mark" Jinyoung tersenyum. Dan entah kenapa Mark merasa ia sangat tergila-gila pada senyum Jinyoung itu.

"it's ok" jawab Mark.

Baru saja mereka akan meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung, tiba-tiba suara Eunhyuk menginterupsi mereka.

"Donghae-ssi, Mark-ssi"

Mereka pun menoleh kearah Eunhyuk. Jinyoung hanya bisa menatap heran Eunhyuk, hell? Eunhyuk sedang mabuk kan? Mana bisa ia memanggil Donghae dan Mark? Dan bagaimana ia bisa tahu nama mereka?

"Emm? Kau yang memanggil Jinyoung-ssi?" tanya Mark.

"b-bukan aku, tapi Eunhyuk"

"eh?" mereka saling menatap kemudian mendekati Eunhyuk.

"kau sudah sadar Eunhyuk-ssi? Bagaimana kau tau nama kita?" tanya Donghae kebingungan.

"tentu saja aku tau, aku tidak mabuk. Aku mengerjai anak ini tadi. Ehehe"

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK?**_

"HAH?! YAK! You're so fuuuckiiiiiiing!" Jinyoung berteriak di samping kuping Eunhyuk.

"sstt... suaramu membuatku panas. Oh ya Donghae-ssi, Mark-ssi, boleh aku minta nomor kalian?

 _Oh hell-?_ jinyoung ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang. Bocah ini sinting atau idiot ingin meminta nomor hp? Bahkan setelah dirinya bohong pun masih tetap saja idiot.

"O-oh, boleh saja. Ini nomerku, dan ini nomer temanku.."

"gamsahamnidaa~ ayo baby Youngie kita pulang" ucap Eunhyuk.

'geez, menyebalkan sekali' umpat Jinyoung dalam hati

 _ **Flashback OFF –**_

 _ **.**_

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau yang memberikan nomorku pada Mark eoh?" tanya Jinyoung dengan nada mengintimdasi.

"well, iya. Hebatkan aku?"

"mati saja kau Hyuk"

"gomawo, ah yang tadi terpotong. Jadi mereka mengajak kita bertemu lagi hari ini.

"katakan aku sibuk.. dan kau pergi sendiri. Oh Tuhan, apa kau tau ekpresinya saat menatapku? Seolah ia akan 'memakanku' dan itu menyeramkan." Jinyoung bergidik membayangkan ekspresi Mark saat itu.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Mark, bodoh!"

"Oh, yang penting kau harus ikut nanti malam ke club" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

"MWOYAAA?! Club lagi? Andwaeyooo~ andwaeyooo"

"sampai bertemu nanti malam Jinyoungie" Eunhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit pada Jinyoung, "kasian Mark sudah menunggumu nanti" lanjutnya.

"Brengsek kau" geram Jinyoung. Mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti sahabatnya walaupun ia tak mau. Toh pasti Eunhyuk akan berbuat nekat agar Jinyoung mau menuruti permintaan atau lebih tepatnya paksaan bocah yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **At 08. 30 PM**_

Baru saja Jinyoung akan selesai berpakaian, bel rumah sudah dibunyikan berkali-kali dengan tidak sabar.

"Pasti dia" gumam Jinyoung.

Jinyoung segera menuruni tangga dan membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk.

"Sabarlah sedikit, kau tau bahkan karenamu aku harus ganti bel rumah karena rusak. Berhentilah membunyikan ratusan kali" Eunhyuk mencibir perkataan Jinyoung.

"Bawel, cepat kau sudah selesai belum? Lamanya"

"bawel" Jinyoung mengembalikan ucapan Eunhyuk disertai cibiran.

"apa kau dandan untuk persiapan bertemu Mark? Ckck" Eunhyuk menyeringai.

" _watch your mouth. Or you'll regret_ "

" _whatever_ "

Eunhyuk duduk di sofa dan membuka smartphone nya. Senyumnya sedikit berubah sedikit menyeringai, entah untuk apa.

"kau kenapa? Seperti orang gila tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu" Jinyoung menatap aneh reaksi Eunhyuk.

" _no prob_. Ayo!"

Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung memutuskan untuk menggunakan mobil Eunhyuk karena pekan lalu mereka sudah memakai mobil Jinyoung. Seperti malam insiden itu, mereka memilih kursi di pojok dan menunggu kedatangan Mark dan Donghae.

Hampir setengah jam mereka harus menunggu, akhirnya Mark dan Donghae datang juga.

"kukira kalian takkan datang" ucap Jinyoung. Namun kentara sekali ia sedang mengintimidasi Mark karena yeah insiden malam itu. Ia masih ngeri jika harus berhadapan dengan Mark.

"hey Young! Katamu kau akan mengingat kebaikan mereka. Kenapa sekarang ketus?" bisik Eunhyuk.

"aku hanya ketus pada Mark. Lihat saja tatapannya, ingin kubunuh" balas Jinyoung.

"Maaf tadi macet. Aku juga harus menghampiri Mark jadi ya cukup lama" ucap Donghae.

"Kalian bukan saudara?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"memang kita tampak seperti saudara?" tanya Mark kebingungan.

"Anii... bukan begitu sih. Oh ya kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku lemon tea seperti biasa" jawab Jinyoung.

"Aku red wine" jawab Mark.

"aku juga" jawab Donghae.

"Baiklah aku juga" Eunhyuk memanggil pelayan dan meminta minuman sesuai yang diminta.

Mereka asik mengobrol, sesekali Donghae dan Eunhyuk memberikan kode kecil. Jinyoung sendiri tak terlalu menyadari hal itu. Sebenarnya yang mereka kode kan itu adalah hal mesum.

 _ ****_

.  
. _ ****_

 _ **\- Flashback ON –**_

"apa kau dandan untuk persiapan bertemu Mark? Ckck" Eunhyuk menyeringai.

" _watch your mouth. Or you'll regret_ "

" _whatever_ "

Eunhyuk duduk di sofa dan membuka smartphone nya. Senyumnya sedikit berubah sedikit menyeringai, ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan Donghae. 

* * *

_****_

_**From = Donghae**_

 _ **Apa kau yakin akan mengerjai Jinyoung? Kalau dia marah bagaimana? Walau aku sendiri setuju dengan idemu. Kkk**_

* * *

 _ ****_

 _ **From = Eunhyuk**_

 _ **Tentu saja tak apa, lagipula aku hanya akan mendekatkan Jr dengan Mark. Kau tinggal tambahkan saja bubuk itu**_

* * *

 _ ****_

 _ **From = Donghae**_

 _ **Ini sedikit ekstrem sebenarnya. siapa Jr? Jinyoung kah? Tapi kenapa harus obat perangsang?**_

* * *

 _ ****_

 _ **From = Eunhyuk**_

 _ **Nde, Jr itu Jinyoung. Junior maksudnya. Ehehe, sudahlah.. semua akan baik-baik saja. Mark suka dengannya bukan? Aku akan membantunya mendapatkan Jinyoungie~**_

* * *

 _ ****_

 _ **From = Donghae**_

 _ **Baiklah.**_

* * *

"kau kenapa? Seperti orang gila tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu" Jinyoung menatap aneh reaksi Eunhyuk.

" _no prob_. Ayo!"

 _ **Flashback OFF –**_

.

Sebelum pesanan mereka diantarkan, Donghae sudah memotong di tengah jalan dan meminta pelayan agar ia saja yang mengantarnya. Sebenarnya selain membantu Mark, ia juga membantu dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan Eunhyuk karena ia sudah menyukai Eunhyuk sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Ia memasukkan bubuk di dua gelas berbeda. Satu milik Jinyoung dan satu milik Eunhyuk, ia harus memastikan agar Eunhyuk meminum gelas itu. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan kembali ke meja mereka.

"ini pesanan kalian" ucap Donghae, ia meletakkan minuman sesuai urutan yang tadi dihapalnya. Takut-takut kalau ternyata red wine yang ia beri obat perangsang ternyata di minumannya atau Mark.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae, memberi kode apakah rencananya berhasil dan Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"kalian berdua kenapa? Tatapan kalian sungguh mencurigakan" ucap Jinyoung. Mark sendiri yang tak tahu apapun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Lebih enak menatap orang yang kau sukai bukan daripada mengurusi masalah orang lain?

"Sudahlah Jinyoung, kenapa kau begitu mengurusi mereka?" tanya Mark. Jinyoung hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Jinyoung yang sebal pun langsung menghabiskan lemon tea nya, membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersedak air liur mereka.

' _itu pasti efeknya kuat sekali_ '

' _beruntungnya Mark menyukai anak lugu tapi kasar macam preman sepertinya_ '

Eunhyuk pun ikut meminum red wine nya. Sebenarnya red wine tersebut disajikan dalam bentuk botol namun Donghae sudah menuangnya ke gelas jadi Eunhyuk mendapatkan gelas yang berisi obat perangsang.

Tak berapa lama, efek mulai dirasakan oleh Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung.

' _ugh, kenapa aku merasa gerah sekali? Donghae tak salah kasih obat kan_ ' batin Eunhyuk.

' _oh God, badanku panas sekali. Kenapa ini?'_ batin Jinyoung.

Mark menatap bingung ke arah Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke Donghae dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Mark.

"Bawa saja Jinyoung ke kamar, sepertinya dia 'kepanasan' dan butuh 'tidur' semalam" Tak lupa Donghae kembali mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"mwo?!"Mark membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Maksudnya... Maksudnya, Mereka terangsang? Jeongmal?

"Aku hanya membantumu Mark sebagai teman." Bisik Donghae, "aku juga akan membawa Eunhyuk ke kamar"

Eunhyuk dan Jinyoung yang sudah merasa 'gerah' berusaha membuka bajunya dan menggeliat di sofa tak karuan. Dengan sigap Donghae menutupi baju Eunhyuk yang hampir terbuka dan membawanya ke kamar, Mark juga ikut menggendong Jinyoung dan menuju ke kamar yang di sediakan oleh club.

Diletakkannya Eunhyuk di kasur. Ia mengamati wajah Eunhyuk yang gelisah dan berkeringat.

"so sexy" gumam Donghae.

"Aahhh Haeeh, ap-pa yang hah hah kau lakukanhh? Kenapa aku hah merasa beginiih?"

Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan duduk diatas perut namja manis itu. Perlahan ia membuka baju Eunhyuk dan mengelus secara provokatif bagian tubuh Eunhyuk.

"I'll make you feel better, honey" bisik Donghae.

Ia mencium kening Eunhyuk, lalu kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk, pipi, hidung, dan dagu Eunhyuk membuat sang empu semakin gelisah dan nikmat.

"Should I kiss on your lips too, babe? Or ignore it?" tanya Donghae. Ia mengusap lembut bibir Eunhyuk.

"Emmh Emmh, just taste me.." desah Eunhyuk.

Donghae mulai menjilat bibir Eunhyuk lalu menciumnya lembut, membawanya pada ciuman terbaiknya. Ia mengulum belahan bibir Eunhyuk, sedikit menggigit bibir Eunhyuk agar lidahnya bisa merasakan bagian dalam mulut Eunhyuk.

Tangan terampil Donghae mulai meraba perlahan dada Eunhyu, membuat Eunhyuk merasa lemas akan perlakuan Donghae.

Donghae melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, saliva mereka menetes sampai ke dagu Eunhyuk. Donghae lalu mengecup dan menjilat daun telinga Eunhyuk, semakin turun ke leher Eunhyuk. Ia menjilat dan sesekali menggigit leher Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah dan menjambak pelan rambut Donghae sebagai pelampiasannya.

Jilatan Donghae perlahan semakin turun ke dada Eunhyuk, ia menjilati perut Eunhyuk yang terbilang cukup sixpack itu. Menjilat area dada namun tak menjilat nipple Eunhyuk membuatnya cukup frustasi.

"Haaeeh aahh, pleaseehh.. ahh" Eunhyuk mengerang.

"Hah? What are you saying about? I can't hear it.. please repeat it"

"Pleasee! Just lick my nipple! Oh God.."

Dengan senang hati Donghae menjilat dan menghisap nipple Eunhyuk, bermain di kedua nipple tersebut. Ia lalu menjilat pusar Eunhyuk dan kembali mencium bibir Eunhyuk namun lebih kasar. Kini tangannya mencoba melepaskan zipper jeans Eunhyuk dan membuangnya sembarangan bersamaan dengan celana dalam Eunhyuk.

"AHH..." Eunhyuk mengerang saat udara dingin menyentuh junior nya.

"hah hah hahh, kau curanghh.. lepaskan pakaianmuuh" Eunhyuk kini berganti posisi di atas Donghae. Ia melepas kemeja yang dikenakan Donghae dan menciumi perut Donghae. Ia juga meraba perut sixpack Donghae.

Mereka kembali berciuman, tangan Donghae mulai meremas butt Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk melepaskan jeans Donghae. Mereka mulai menggesekkan junior mereka.

"ahh ahh.."

"Feel goodhh hah baby?"

Perlahan tangan Eunhyuk mulai meraba junior Donghae dan mengocoknya. Ia juga mengulum junior itu, memainkan twinsball Donghae.

"hah moreeh baby, hah more" desah Donghae. Ia menjambak rambut Eunhyuk dan mempercepat tempo kuluman Eunhyuk, " I'm cum baby.. hah"

Eunhyuk menjilat habis sperma Donghae, kini Donghae kembali membalik posisi. Ia menjilat junior Eunhyuk dan mulai melakukan penetrasi pada hole Eunhyuk.

"ini pertama kali untukmu?" tanya Donghae saat ia mulai memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus.

"Argh hati-hati! Ini sakit, ahh yeah.."

Donghae mulai menggerakkan jarinya in out dan zig-zag agar hole Eunhyuk siap menerima junior nya.

Perlahan junior Donghae masuk ke hole Eunhyuk sementara tangannya masih mengocok junior Eunhyuk agar ia lebih rileks. Namun baru mau masuk saja Eunhyuk sudah klimaks, "wow, kau sudah seperti ini padahal aku baru mulai?"

Eunhyuk hanya menunduk malu. Ia memegangi erat seprai kasur dan menutup matanya. Rasa perih mulai memasuki tubuhnya, seperti ada benda tumpul yang akan merobek hole nya.

"isshh ahh pelaanhh... inih sakiithh"

"sabar Hyuukieeh... ini sudah mau masuk.. ahh so tight babe" Donghae pun tak mau menunggu lama, ia langsung membenamkan seluruh junior nya pada hole Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk berteriak karena kesakitan.

Karena kasian, Donghae mulai menciumi bibir Eunhyuk dan meraba nipple nya. Berharap bahwa rasa sakitnya akan berkurang, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat agar Eunhyuk bisa mengimbanginya.

"it's ok. Pertama kali akan terasa sakit, namun demi apapun hole mu sangat sempit sayang" geram Donghae sedikit tertahan.

"uugh moreeh Hae.. deeper.."

Donghae pun mulai mempercepat tempo nya. Ia meletakkan kaki Eunhyuk di bahunya agar junior nya lebih masuk lagi ke hole Eunhyuk.

"aahh ahhh ahhh fasterrhh ahhh...!" Eunhyuk memegangi nipple nya dan merabanya sendiri membuat Donghae semakin bernafsu mengerjai hole Eunhyuk.

"AHH! There!" Donghae berhasil menemukn spot Eunhyuk, ia semakin keras menumbuk titik Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk semakin mendesah tak karuan.

Malam semakin larut namun mereka tak memedulikan akan hal itu. Sudah berkali-kali mereka melakukan hal itu seolah takkan ada hari esok.

"Ahh I wanna cum" desah Eunhyuk.

"Together babe.. ahh hahh" Donghae terus menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar. Sudah berbagai macam gaya mereka coba malam ini. Benar-benar menggairahkan.

Desahan panjang itu menandakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai pada klimaks mereka. Badan Eunhyuk serasa melayang di udara, ia sangat lelah karena 'permainan' ini dan ia tak peduli jika orangtuanya akan meneleponnya ratusan kali. Ia bukan anak kecil sekarang.

Matanya terpejam menikmati kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama Donghae. Namja ini mampu membuatnya merasakan 'surga dunia'. Entah bagaimana nasib Jinyoung yang juga sedang 'digarap' oleh Mark.

"bagaimana bisa kau-"

"aku juga menambahkan obat perangsang itu di minumanmu. Ternyata efeknya sangat kuat, dan well aku sangat menikmati itu sayang"

Eunhyuk menghirup napas dengan tersengal, ia mencoba melihat jam di smartphone nya namun karena kepalanya yang terasa berat, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"ini jam dua pagi sayang" ucap Donghae seolah tahu maksud Eunhyuk.

"Kuyakin Jinyoung juga sama lelahnya denganmu. Mark adalah lelaki yang hebat dalam urusan ranjang, mungkin sekarang juga masih berlanjut" kekeh Donghae

"kau gila ya? Kasian Jinyoung. Ish badanku sakit semua" Eunhyuk pun akhirnya memilih tidur dalam dekapan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Epilog :**_

Eunhyuk masih tertidur pulas di kamar club. Badannya mencoba berganti posisi namun terasa perih untuknya. Dan lagi sebuah pelukan hangat di tubuhnya membuatnya gelisah. Ia mencoba membuka matanya dan kepalanya sangat berat, ia tak sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam. Yang jelas sekarang ia bersama namja asing yang sama telanjangnya dengan dia dan di kasur yang sama.

Tunggu, kemarin ia berniat mengerjai Jinyoung kan? T-tapi kenapa dia juga-?

"Good morning baby.. bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak kah?"

Ah mampuslah dia.. jinyoung pasti akan mengamuk padanya, atau ia akan digantung di menara eiffel karena tingkah kurang ajarnya.

"Baby?" sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dengan kepala berdenyut, ia mencoba menatap namja itu.

"Donghae? Ah Donghae! Berengsek kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah? _Idiot, brat, dickhead_! Aku membencimu! Mana Jinyoung?!" Eunhyuk memukuli kasar badan Donghae namun Donghae berhasil menangkisnya dan menjatuhkan Eunhyuk dibawah kungkungannya.

"harusnya kau memberiku _morning kiss_ atau _morning sex_ juga bagus, kenapa malah mengumpat? Kau sendiri yang berniat mengerjai Jinyoung kan baby? Dia ada pada Mark. Eum, tubuhmu sangat sexy saat mendesahkan namaku. Apa kita butuh ronde lain?" bisik Donghae.

"BRENGSEK!"

 _ **END OR TBC?**_

.

.

 _ **Author's Note^^**_

Sebenarnya saya bingung antara mau bikin sequel atau nggak dari ff ini. Saya juga berniat mau buat versi **Markjin** nya karena ini versi Haehyuk, tapi saya sendiri bingung T_T mungkin ada yang berniat kasih saran apa di chapter depan adalah versi Markjin?

Kritik, Saran, dan Komentar sangat saya hargai... Gomawo sudah menyempatkan membaca fict dari _**KPOPfics**_. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSEX ACCIDENTbr /br /br /br /./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cast : strongPark Jinyoung (GOT7)br /br /strongstrongMark Tuan (GOT7)br /br /strongstrongLee Hyukjae (Super Junior)br /br /strongstrongLee Donghae (Super Junior)br /br /br /strongChapter : strong2/strongbr /br /Rated : strongMbr /br /strongPair : Special pair, emstrongMarkjinbr /br /strongGenre : strongOne night stand, Boy x Boy, Yaoi, NC, /br /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;".br /./p  
p style="text-align: center;"New chapter updated, karena request para Markjin shipper^^ Hope you like it guys!br /br /br /strongDLDRbr /br /br /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sementara Eunhyuk sudah dibawa Donghae ke kamar yang memang sudah di sediakan oleh bar ini, Jinyoung masih menggeliat antara sadar dan tidak saat Mark terus menerus menjilati dan menggigit cuping telinga nya. Jinyoung memegangi kerah kemeja Mark, kepala nya mendongak. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat lidah basah itu menjilati titik sensitive nya, tetapi akal sehat nya berusaha menolak semua kegiatan ini. Namun badannya semakin terasa panas saat Mark menghentikan aksi /br /"ehhmm aahh M-mark.. U-ugh.. Panas" Jinyoung memajukan tubuh nya, menggesekkan bagian selatan milik nya dengan milik /br /"aahh sshh sabar sayaanggh.." Mark menarik napasnya dalam. Ia sudah mulai /br /Ia memajukan tubuhnya, dan menjilat bibir Jinyoung dengan sensual. Ia mulai mencium dan mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Jinyoung bergantian. Ia melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Jinyoung, menginvasi bibir milik Jinyoung. Sesekali ia menggigiti kecil bibir Jinyoung yang membuahkan erangan bagi sang /br /Ia berusaha membuat semua ini lebih /br /Mark menarik tengkuk Jinyoung, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya dengan Jinyoung. Ia menghisap lidah Jinyoung membuat badan Jinyoung semakin terasa panas di buatnya. Mark melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Jinyoung yang tampak memerah serta bengkak karena ulahnya. Mark menjilati telinga Jinyoung kanan, lalu menjilati dagu Jinyoung dan menjilati telinga kiri Jinyoung dengan agak ganas. Sensasi nya sungguh luar /br /Jilatannya turun ke leher Jinyoung, ia menghisap-hisap leher Jinyoung dan menimbulkan bercak keunguan. Tak lupa jakun seksi Jinyoung juga ia beri tanda keunguan. Mark menghimpit tubuh Jinyoung di antara sofa dan tubuhnya. Karena merasa kegiatan mereka semakin panas, Mark mengikuti pilihan Donghae untuk menggendong Jinyoung ke kamar yang di /br /Mark yang penuh sensual kini beralih menjadi Mark yang tak sabaran. Ia menutup, lebih tepatnya mendorong pintu dengan kasar. Ia menjatuhkan badan Jinyoung ke kasur, lalu melepas kemeja yang di gunakan /br /br /"u-urghh Mark ahh dinginnhh..." Jinyoung merasakan tubuhnya kedinginan. Mark segera melepas kemeja nya dan menindih /br /"Kalau begitu aku akan menghangatkanmu Jinyoungi~ Moan my name" Mark kembali mencium bibir Jinyoung. Menekan-nekan bibir Jinyoung, lalu menghisapnya. menjilati jakun Jinyoung dan kembali membuat /br /Tangannya mulai memilin nipple Jinyoung pelan, memutarnya. Jinyoung mulai mendesah tak karuan. Mark merendahkan kepala nya lalu menjilat nipple Jinyoung secara bergantian. Menghisap nipple Jinyoung seolah ia sedang menghisap asi. Jinyoung hanya bisa meremat seprai kasur dengan keras, mendongakkan kepala nya ke atas. Ia merasa melayang di udara, tak pernah ia merasakan senikmat /br /Mark mulai menjilati pusar Jinyoung, lalu ia menggesekkan bagian selatan tubuh mereka membuat Mark atau pun Jinyoung mendesah keenakan. Jinyoung dengan nafsu di ubun-ubun kini membalik posisi mereka. Jinyoung menindih Mark. Ia mencium Mark, lalu menjilati nipple Mark sambil mengusap perut Mark yang tampak six pack. Ia juga menggesekkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Mark. Semakin lama tubuh Jinyoung semakin merosot. Ia melepas celana yang di pakai Mark, iamelihat junior Mark yang tegak mengacung mengeluarkan pre cum. Perlahan ia menjilati kepala junior Mark, dan /br /"Ahh feel so good baby.. yeahh suck it" Jinyoung semakin bersemangat menghisap junior Mark. Tangannya mengelus testis Mark dan menjlatnya, ia mempercepat tempo kocokannya. br /br /br /Mark kembali merubah posisi mereka. Ia melepas underwear Jinyoung dan menjilatnya. Jinyoung berusaha meredam desahannya, ini terlalu nikmat. Sesekali Mark menjilati paha dalam Jinyoung dan /br /Ia pun menarik Jinyoung agar berada di atasnya dan melakukan posisi 69. Jinyoung hanya bisa menurut, ia mengelus junior Mark sementara Mark sudah melumasi jari tengah Mark dengan saliva nya. ia mencium hole Jinyoung, menjilatinya di sekitar hole Jinyoung dan dengan perlahan ia memasukkan jari /br /Jinyoung mengejang, ia merasa tak enak dengan jari tengah Mark berada di dalamnya, ia menggeliatkan badannya membuat Mark menampar pantat nya, "nikmati saja sayang".br /br /Mark meng in-out kan jarinya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menarik badan Jinyoung lagi dan menyuruh Jinyoung berbaring. Ia meletakkan kaki kanan Jinyoung di pundaknya. Sejenak Mark mengocok junior nya lalu menumpukannya di depan hole Jinyoung. ia meludahi hole Jinyoung dan menekan-nekan hole Jinyoung dengan jari tengah. Setelah di rasa cukup, kepala junior Mark mulai memasuki hole Jinyoung. Rasanya begitu sempit, dan hangat. Tapi Mark /br /"M-mark... Oohh fuck.. ahh.. it hurts" Jinyoung menggenggam kasar seprai kasur. Ia berusaha memegangi paha Mark yang terus berusaha memasukkan junior /br /"Sabar sayanghh.. uhh ini nikmathh.." Mark terus berusaha memasukkan seluruh junior nya di dalam hole Jinyoung sampai semua tertanam di sana. Jiyoung menggigit bibirnya /br /Perlahan, Mark memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium Jinyoung, ia memilin nipple Jinyoung. Ia mengeluarkan junior nya perlahan lalu memasukkannya /br /"M-markk..!" Perih itu masih /br /sampai beberapa kali Mark harus meng in-out kan junior nya perlahan hingga akhirnya rasa perih dalam hole Jinyoung sudah tak terasa. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Jinyoung ke atas dan mulai memompa hole /br /"Mark ohh Godd.. Deeper.. ahh ahh ahh ehhmmhh" desah /br /Mark mengangkat tubuh Jinyoung dan membalik posisi agar Jinyoung di atas tubuhnya. Jinyoung meringis, rasanya aneh. Ia bergerak di atas Mark, tangannya ia tumpukan pada tubuh Mark, sesekali ia menumpukan tangannya di /br /Mark kembali menarik tubuh Jinyoung agar menindih tubuhnya, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar dan brutal sampai Jinyoung tak kuat mengimbangi nya. Ia hanya bisa /br /Mark memilin nipple Jinyoung keras. Ia juga mengocok junior /br /"Mark a-aku akaanhh ahh ahh ahh..."br /br /"Together baby... hhh.. ugh, ketatkan hole mu sayanghh ahh.."br /br /br /Sampai akhirnya lima menit kemudian Jinyoung mengejang dan mengeluarkan sperma nya, begitu pun Mark yang mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam hole Jinyoung. Ia mengerang /br /"Ahh Mark.." Jinyoung menyingkir dari tubuh Mark dan segera memejamkan mata nya /br /"Good night baby" Mark mencium kening Jinyoung dan menyelimuti mereka berdua, lalu menyusul Jinyoung ke alam mimpi. Ia takkan melupakan malam /br /br /br /br /emstrong- TO BE CONTINUE? -/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;".br /./p  
p style="text-align: left;"A/N : lama update? Ya. lumutan? Ya. Lupa cerita ini? Ya. Itu pasti jawaban kalian. Nue benar-benar minta maaf sudah tidak update sejak lama. semoga kalian masih berminat membaca dan mereview ff ini. Nue membuat ff ini menjadi threeshot, ending nya di chapter depan mohon /br /Bagaimana NC Markjin? Memuaskan? Semoga^^ Nue berusaha tidak mengecewakan Markjin Shipper karena kelamaan update. Okay, saatnya balas review^^br /br /br /strongGarnet /strong: ini sudah kok Markjin nya. Maaf ya menunggu lama. Memuaskan tidak? /br /strongJinyoungpark48 /strong: oke, ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo sudah menunggubr /br /stronggracie willshere /strong: ini Markjin nya dataaang~~~ Hope u like itbr /br /strongEunhyukJinyoung /strong: wah sama dong^^ Markjin sama Haehyuk shipper. salam kenal juga^^ semoga suka ya~~br /br /stronghaibob : /strongini sudah say. hehebr /br /strongGuest /strong: maaf ya T-T Yang penting sudah update lhobr /br /strongHaehyuk546, HAEHYUK IS REAL : /strongkalian kok review nya sama persis? apa ini jodoh? hahaha.. Poor hyukkie~~br /br /strongMinYeolKook /strong: ini say hadir~~br /br /br /Dan review semua yang belum Nue tulis, maaf sekali tapi Nue sudah baca semua kok^^ Gomawo atas review kalian. Ini sangat bermanfaat bagi Nue, review kalian lucu semua. Ahaha.. Sebelumnya yang belum punya akun ffn juga bisa review kok, Nue membuka kolom komentar untuk Guest juga. Gamsahamnida^^/p 


End file.
